20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
20th Century Fox Fanfare
The "20th Century Fox Fanfare" is a 1933 composition by American film composer Alfred Newman. It plays to accompany the 20th Century Fox and Fox Searchlight Pictures logos during the opening of feature films. History The 20th Century Fox fanfare was originally composed in 1933 by Alfred Newman, who became the head of Fox's music department from 1940 until the 1960s. It was re-recorded in 1935 when 20th Century Fox was officially established. In 1953, Newman wrote the "CinemaScope extension" for the fanfare. Used in films Original version * The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951) * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953) * How to Marry a Millionaire (1953) * Can-Can (1960) * Zorba the Greek (1964) * Planet of the Apes (1968) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969) * Alien (1979) * The Final Conflict (1981) * Romancing the Stone (1984) * Turk 182! (1985) * Aliens (1986) * Raising Arizona (1987) * Wall Street (1987) * Big (1988) * Alien Nation (1988) * Home Alone (1990) * My Cousin Vinny (1992) * Freaked (1994) * The Darjeeling Limited (2007) * Joy (2015) * Battle of the Sexes (2017) CinemaScope extended version * River of No Return (1954) * An Affair to Remember (1957) * The Fly (1958) * Sink the Bismarck! (1960) * The Hustler (1961) * Curse of the Fly (1965) * Von Ryan's Express (1965) * Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope (1977) * High Anxiety (1977) * Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * History of the World: Part I (1981) * Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi (1983) * Predator (1987) * Die Hard (1988) * The War of the Roses (1989) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * Predator 2 (1990) * Class Action (1991) * Alien 3 (1992) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Hoffa (1992) * The Chase (1994) * Speed (1994) * Baby's Day Out (1994) * True Lies (1994) * Miracle on 34th Street (1994) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * The Brothers McMullen (1995) * Dunston Checks In (1996) * Girl 6 (1996) * Independence Day (1996) * Courage Under Fire (1996) * Chain Reaction (1996) * One Fine Day (1996) * Smilla's Sense of Snow (1997) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) * Paradise Road (1997) * Volcano (1997) * Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997) * Picture Perfect (1997) * The Full Monty (1997) * The Edge (1997) * Soul Food (1997) * The Ice Storm (1997) * Anastasia (1997) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * Oscar and Lucinda (1997) * Firestorm (1998) * Great Expectations (1998) * Bulworth (1998) * The X Files (1998) * The Siege (1998) * The Impostors (1998) * Waking Ned Devine (1998) * Office Space (1999) * Wing Commander (1999) * Entrapment (1999) * Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999) * Fight Club (1999) * The Beach (2000) * Big Momma's House (2000) * Titan A.E. (2000) * X-Men (2000) * Bootmen (2000) * Tigerland (2000) * Men of Honor (2000) * Quills (2000) * Cast Away (2000) * Sexy Beast (2000) * Planet of the Apes (2001) * Behind Enemy Lines (2001) * Ice Age (2002) * Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Like Mike (2002) * The Transporter (2002) * Antwone Fisher (2002) * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) * Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) * Man on Fire (2004) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * Fat Albert (2004) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Fantastic Four (2005) * Transporter 2 (2005) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) * Aquamarine (2006) * 28 Weeks Later (2007) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Sunshine (2007) * Taken (2008) * Avatar (2009) * My Name Is Khan (2010) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Alien: Covenant (2017) * War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) * The Shape of Water (2017) Not used in films The 20th Century Fox fanfare was not heard on films such as The Ghost and Mrs. Muir, Gentleman's Agreement, The Robe, The Longest Day, Cleopatra, The Sound of Music, Patton, Tora! Tora! Tora!, Trouble Man, The Poseidon Adventure, The Towering Inferno, Breaking Point, The Omen, The Fury, Chariots of Fire, The Verdict, Without a Trace, Heart Like a Wheel, The Star Chamber, Cocoon, The Jewel of the Nile, Big Trouble in Little China, Cocoon: The Return, The Fly II, The Abyss, Edward Scissorhands, Sleeping with the Enemy, Omen IV: The Awakening, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, The Vanishing, The Sandlot, Rookie of the Year, The Good Son, Mrs. Doubtfire, Bad Girls, Stealing Beauty, She's the One, Looking for Richard, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Casper Meets Wendy, Bartok the Magnificent, The Monuments Men, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Gone Girl, Bridge of Spies and A Cure for Wellness. Audio Samples Category:Songs